


Slowboat to Hades

by wearehappylandfill



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Bands, Character Death, Child Soldiers, Concerts, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Guitars, Hell, Lesbian Character, Night Terrors, Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Rain, Road Trips, Running Away, Teenagers, Touring, Trans Male Character, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearehappylandfill/pseuds/wearehappylandfill
Summary: kinda like antichrist but different in a lotta ways ;)





	1. Phase One - 1

Noodle didn’t remember anything but Japanese words, self defence, how to play guitar, and a few other things necessary for living.  
She didn’t know why nothing else was coming to her. What was her childhood like? No memories of that. Parents? As far as she knew, she had none.  
She had limited knowledge of what was outside of her box. There was a very small hole in the side she could peek through, but nothing was really clear. It was often her only source of light, so she could see the package in her hands to eat. Though she could look through it, often there was nothing interesting outside, and she felt no need to use the hole in the box.  
Nothing interesting ever happened, besides the frequent movement of her box from one place to another. That was, at least, until her box was dropped at a doorstep. She heard a buzzing noise, then footsteps leaving the area, and the sound of a door swinging open.  
“Mudz, what the hell did you order?” A voice asked, though she couldn’t understand what the voice was saying. To be fair, though, she rarely understood the voices she heard.  
"What d'ya mean? I didn't order shit!" snapped someone else,  
"There's a huge box out here."  
".....Really? What's in it?"  
"I haven't opened it yet-"  
"Well, shit, I'm opening it. It's addressed to me, innit?"  
"A'ight, fine, hurry up."  
Then, Noodle could hear her box being opened. She held her breath, eyes wide. After a few seconds, sunlight washed over her, and a black haired man towered over her, a shocked scowl on his face. Full of sudden fear, Noodle sprung up and kicked him in the face, sending him flying back. Then, with her body trembling, she remembered one thing from her past. Before being placed in her box, she was told that she was to play her guitar once she was freed from the packaging. So, nervously eyeing the man she'd kicked, she stepped foot onto the pavement.  
Another pair emerged from the large building she stood in front of, looking confused and concerned. A tall, blue haired man with no eyes, and a bald, darker skinned man who also seemed to lack eyes. Did nobody have eyes in this strange place?  
Despite her fear, she began to play for the strange new audience. The man she'd hurt initially looked mad, but as he held his nose in pain, he looked more and more interested in what was happening. Noodle played as best as she could, holding her breath and squeezing her eyes shut.  
Once her hands stopped moving, she opened her eyes. What she saw came as a shock: the three men stood before her were gaping at her in awe. Much to her surprise, the man she'd kicked managed to stand and began to applaud.  
"Brilliant!" He said, a huge grin on his face. "Absolutely brilliant."  
The blue haired man looked puzzled. "Did you... order a kid, Murdoc?"  
The grin faded and he turned on the man quickly, scowling. "No, I didn't order a kid, dullard! Someone sent her, obviously."  
"Guess we have to figure out where she came from," the seemingly eyeless man murmured.  
Noodle's eyes flicked between each man, her body trembling. Normally, she didn't mind not knowing what was happening, but she was terrified as to what would happen from that point forward.


	2. Phase One - 2

Everything that happened after she was let out of her box was a blur to Noodle. She vaguely remembered the no-eyed man asking her a handful of questions in a language she didn't know. Though, at one point, she understood something.  
"What's your name?" He asked. He was sat, cross legged, across from her on the pavement, and a slight distance away from her.  
Name. That sounded quite a bit like a Japanese word - and it clicked in her brain. She had a name! She could remember what it was, and it made her chest flutter with pride.  
Despite how nervous she was, Noodle said, at the top of her lungs, "Noodle!"  
Everything fell quiet amongst the men, until the man with black hair snickered.  
"She's pullin' our legs," he scoffed. "No way in hell that's actually her name."  
Upon hearing the man speak, Noodle instinctually tensed, raising her fists defensively. That shut him up, and both of the others gave her a grateful smile.  
"Your name's Noodle?" The eyeless man asked.  
There was the word she understood again, and her name, too!  
"Hai!" Noodle shouted. "Watashi wa Noodle!"  
After giving the dark haired man a smug grin, the man sat in front of Noodle gave her a gentle smile. "Do you want some food, Noodle?"  
'Food' also sounded quite a bit like a word in Japanese, and as she thought about it, her stomach growled. She nodded vigorously at the idea of eating something. His smile grew a bit, and he stood.  
"Come with me," he said, gesturing behind him into the building.  
Though hesitant, Noodle followed him inside. She glanced at the others as she walked, a little nervous, but letting her hunger motivate her.

He'd sat her down in a chair in their kitchen, pulling out a pizza box and heating up a slice for her, She waited patiently, and examined the food with curiosity when he'd set it in front of her. As far as she could remember, she'd never seen any food like it. Though, in all fairness, all of the food she could remember was a bento box or a couple of packets of crisps that were in her box with her. She took a hesitant bite, brows furrowing as she did so. It was an odd flavor combination, certainly. Not bad, of course, just odd.  
"Where are you from, hon?" The man asked, sitting across from her.  
She tried to think of the right word, in whatever language he was speaking, but couldn't seem to remember. So, instead of responding, she stuffed another bite into her mouth.  
He sighed, walking to the door and poking his head out. "Murdoc?" He called. "Where's it say that box is from?"  
"Uh..." The black haired man walked into the room. "Japan, I think."  
Noodle's eyes widened curiously. A name to a face? It was almost relieving. She scanned him, then began to giggle.  
Murdoc scowled, glancing down at her. "What's so funny?"  
Noodle giggled a bit more, before pointing at him and proudly exclaiming, "Midori!"  
His eyes narrowed. "No... Murdoc. It's Murdoc."  
She shook her head stubbornly. "Midori," she huffed.  
Some laughter came from the door, where the blue haired man stood, and Murdoc glared. He picked up a box from the counter and whipped it at him, startling the man and sending him running down the hall. The eyeless man across from Noodle was also laughing, but it appeared that Murdoc was a bit too intimidated by him to do much in response.  
"I'm Russel, or Russ," he explained, tapping his chest and keeping his voice soft. "And the other guy's 2D."  
"Russ," Noodle mused, smiling at the fact that she could actually say it. Then, being very slow and careful, she murmured, "An' 2-D."  
Russel smiled proudly at her. "Yeah, you got it."  
Noodle practically beamed, before nibbling on her pizza. Maybe, even though she was a little confused by the way everything was going, things would be fine.


End file.
